Due to the cultivating of larger-sized chickens, a concomitant problem has arisen in the portion size allocation for a cut of chicken referred to as a butterfly cut. In a natural butterfly boneless chicken breast, two chicken breast portions are naturally connected by an intermediary portion, such as a common spine as in a book, so that the two breast portions can be splayed open into a butterfly configuration.
With the increasing size of chickens, two naturally interconnected chicken breast portions forming a single butterfly configured portion can reach a weight of approximately ten to sixteen ounces. This size portion is too large for a desired weight of chicken to be served in restaurants or for home consumption in a butterfly configuration.
Accordingly, it may be possible to manually cut a single natural butterfly boneless chicken breast of an approximate weight of ten to sixteen ounces into two pieces and then to cut each of the pieces along a longitudinal axis of the piece so as to lay open the cut pieces to form two butterfly cut portions. Two butterfly cut portions are thereby created manually from a single chicken.
However, this process is time-consuming and labor intensive. To maximize efficiency and lower costs, it is desired that two prepared butterfly cut portions from a single chicken be individually frozen so that a chef at a restaurant may reach into a freezer, obtain a single butterfly cut portion of a size of approximately five to eight ounces, which can immediately be cooked and prepared for serving without time-delaying, labor intensive preparation.